


We've Come So Far

by AGirlAboutEverything



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, GTA V AU, Los Santos, Other, gta v - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burnie likes to remember how far they've come...</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Come So Far

**Author's Note:**

> So wow hey guys i haven't posted for like....5 or 6 months :| Sorry about that.  
> Anyway this is SOOOO short omg but i just really wanted to write and so here you go. 
> 
> Also this story is based off of this post by egocentrifuge on Tumblr. Go follow! :D  
> http://egocentrifuge.tumblr.com/post/142478787389/so-they-were-planning-a-heist-right

Sometimes, Burnie likes to think about how far they’ve come.

 

He remembers being young and dumb at two in the morning, watching Gus and Geoff fight with nerf guns as he sipped from his second beer.

 

He remembers Matt and Joel coming into the warehouse a few minutes after they hurt themselves ramming dollies together, Matt carrying a pizza and Joel another case of beer.

 

He remembers the planning, how boring it was and trying to keep Geoff awake long enough to hear what his part of the job was.

 

He likes to remember _the good times_.

 

“Still stuck in your head Burns?”

 

Standing at the top of the largest high rise in the city, Matt and Geoff come to stand on either side of him at the wall of windows.

 

Burnie looks out over the city, _their_ city, and he smirks.

 

“You know me Matt, always somewhere else”

 

Matt smiles his way and crosses his arms over his chest with a content sigh.

 

The three of them stay silent for a while, just looking out over the empire they’ve built.

 

Geoff scoffs soon enough though and the moment is ruined as he sticks his hands into the deep pockets of his suit.

 

“Enough sappy crap, we got to meet Gus and Joel in ten” he says as he makes his way to the elevator.

 

Matt laughs and nods before slapping Burnie on the shoulder, the two of them following after Geoff.

 

“Come on boys, _we’ve got a city to run_ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me ya'll pictured them in nice suits at the end? lol
> 
> Comments and kudos are SO appreciated! :D
> 
> I miss you guys! Sorry i've been gone so long :(
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! :)  
> ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com


End file.
